The reality
by Arara
Summary: Len Kagamine got whatever he wanted in Westchester, New York; the good grades, the girlfriends, the good looks, the invitations to the hawtest parties... but when a certain someone comes into the picture, it ruins Len's world. LEMON! LenxKaito
1. What happens in NY stays in NY

Alright, here's the time for Pudin's notifications and news corner! Where Pudin fills you in on the story updates! Yay! 3

Now, let's get to busy. First things first: I'd like to thank a certain user (_cough1angelettecough_) for pointing out some things in my story that even I cringed at when I read over. Ha. Ha-ha. She (or he? orz;;) let me know, and I would like to, once again, thank her (him? orz;;), and let _you_ guys know the changes.

Alright, well, I got Neru and Nero's names screwed up and called Nero "_Neru"_ a couple'a times. Ha. Ha-ha-ha. Oops. I cringed terribly when I went back through my long-ass chapter and caught it. I feel _so_ embarrassed now. Thanks for making me feel that way, (_cought1angelettecough_).

And, that fellow review also let me know that Len called Kaito "Kaito-san," even though he disliked using those Japanese terms. I only saw it once, though, so I fixed it (I was my own Beta for the day! Ha-ha).

The reviewer also let me know that who likes who was getting super confusing (and even offered putting up a little diagram to help), so I'll put this up for everybody to go back to when they forget who Meiko hates, or who Dell is obsessed with (-insert "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey here-). Here it is, folks!

------

**Ted Kasane:**

-Appreciates Miku Hatsune for giving his sister, Teto Kasane, a place to fit into.

**Meiko**

-Hates both Miku and Rin because they get all of that attention. (Jealousy, much?)

**Dell**

-Hates Miku Hatsune; thinks she's a slut.

-Is obsessed with Len Kagamine. (Who _isn't_?)

-Hates Rin because of rumor that she likes Len.

**Gackupo Kamui**

-Likes Rin as a friend.

-Hates Miku Hatsune; thinks she's a slut.

**Aku Yamine**

-Is Miku's little follower.

------

Want to suggest more for me to add? Then review and ask! I love, love, love reviews!

And, don't worry, folks; I'll add more as soon as I finish 25 pages of it (omgsomuchwork), and I'll try to add more SPICE! (LolLenjokelol) so people won't think my story is prose TT_TT.

Until then, _peace_! 3


	2. Love and Hell

**Yes. Another Kaito and Len story. Don't you love them?**

**For reference for peeps that don't know who Aku Yamine is: ./vocaloid/images/thumb/a/a4/St_l-aku_/400px-St_l-aku_**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_**What a happy family**_

As Len Kagamine dressed into his fine silk tux he contemplated pushing his fingers down his throat, throwing up, and pretending to be sick so he wouldn't have to go down stairs to the "Congratulations" party. His Mother, Neru, was celebrating her marriage with Shiron Kaito and decided to throw a party in the house to do just that. Well, _almost_ marriage. In about two weeks they'll be married, and no matter how many tablets of Tylenol Len swallowed, the pain of it wouldn't go away. He knew it was unhealthy for him, but he was desperate for attention from his 29 year old Mom. Ever since she became intimate with Kaito, which was 1 year ago, she hardly paid any attention to him. At school and parties in the greater New York area, Len was _never_ ignored. Quite the _opposite_, actually. He was the life of the party; most people only went to most of them to hang out with Len Kagamine- the richest, outgoing, most handsome teenager around _Westchester_. Around his peers, Len felt _wanted_. _Needed_. But at home he felt like nothing but the house maids, wandering around aimlessly half the day.

The sounds of wine glasses tapping together and high pitched laughter became louder and louder from down the glossy wooden stairs, telling Len that the party is now in full swing. He studied his black tux in the full length mirror with a heavy sigh. He didn't need to dress up in his $6,000 suit just to celebrate something he disliked, so he tossed it off and grabbed his school uniform instead. It was classy without being too much and just perfect for the royal feeling of the party. It included a white button down dress shirt with a black coat, black dress pants, black leather dress shoes, and a red lace ribbon to tie around his collar in a bow.

Len finally headed down the stairs to the dining room where almost all of the guests were and faked his best smile. The long polished oak table was decorated with red lace hanging off the edges, china plates with gold name cards set perfectly on top, vases full of Petunias and red roses, and wine cups half full with red wine. Almost all the guests that were invited were there chatting with Neru; Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune with their children Miku and Mikuo, Mr. and Mrs. Yowane with their children Dell and Haku, Mr. and Mrs. Kamui with their son Gackupo, Mr. and Mrs. Kasane with their children Teto and Ted, Ms. Meiko, and Ms. Luka. And, of course, Kaito was there, his arm around Neru's waist and a beautiful smile pasted onto his face. It was the kind of smile that everybody tried to perfect, the smile that celebrities took years to master, and even then Kaito's was more natural. It _was_ natural, actually. And that was another reason Len disliked Kaito so much. He was _too_ perfect.

Kaito cocked his head slightly so he could look over Mrs. Hatsune's shoulder once he spotted a blonde ponytail in the sea of guests. His smile became wider once he discovered it was his soon to be step son, Len Kagamine. He put his hand in the air and waved it side to side. All the guests that were surrounding him turned around to see who he was waving at, and soon Len was the one everybody was staring at. And it felt great.

"Hey, Len-kun, over here!" Kaito waved a little bit faster and Neru giggled like a drunk. She probably was after all the red wine she devoured like glasses of water.

Len rolled his aqua blue eyes. What annoyed him even more was that since Kaito was from Japan, he used Japanese terms quite often. And that attracted his Mother and everybody else in Westchester towards him even more than before. He suddenly felt like throwing up as his intestines folded into a pretzel.

Len pretended he didn't hear Kaito and casually turned towards the first person he caught eye with, Ted Kasane. Ted smiled warmly at Len when they met each other's gaze and Len smiled back, waving slightly stiff.

"Kaito's calling you, Len." Ted pointed towards Kaito with his red-painted fingernail and an innocent smile. On top of that, he fluttered his cherry eyelashes. Len pondered as to why every boy around here looked like girls. But, that question was quickly pushed out of Len's mind once he noticed that he had no choice but to go up to Kaito now. Great.

"Oh, okay." Len forced his best surprised face, and then pushed through the heavily perfumed crowd politely to get to the happily almost-married couple holding each other with happy smiles. Len felt like pushing Neru's red wine cup onto Kaito's black tuxedo as he arrived, but instead he kept his hands by his side and planted a close-mouthed smile on his face.

"You wanted me?" Len asked, tucking blonde strands of hair behind his ear. Kaito pulled Len into a hug and started to pet his blonde ponytail fatherly. Len had an urge to push his knee into Kaito's stomach, but held himself back. How many urges was he going to have in one night?

"You took a long time; where were you?" Kaito asked once the guests stopped staring and started to talk among themselves, laughing and screaming every few seconds. Len wiggled himself from Kaito's strong grip and re-did his ponytail, allowing his overgrown bangs to fall into his blonde eyelashes. A lot of girls said it was cuter than the spikes he usually does with his bangs, so he decided to try it out today.

"I was changing." Len said bitterly and tossed in an eye roll as if it were obvious from the beginning. Neru wasn't watching, which was good, because if she saw his attitude she would've become upset. Kaito suddenly began to fix Len's lace ribbon with a gentle smile. Len couldn't help but stare as Kaito did it slowly with his long, graceful fingers.

"You took a long time to change." Kaito said calmly as if Len hadn't been rude to him just now. Luka and Meiko stared at them from afar, staring dreamily into Kaito's deep blue eyes as if his fiancé wasn't right beside him. "Are you hungry?"

Len looked at the oak table from the corner of his eye where his two most loyal maids, Elba and Samuel, were setting down two vanilla and peanut butter ice cream cakes beside the caviar and chicken soup. He suddenly became ravenous.

"Yeah, I am." Len said. "When can we eat?"

"Whenever you and your friends would like to," Kaito said, motioning towards Miku, Teto, Ted, and Mikuo. They were already seated, staring at the salad with hungry eyes and lips. Len looked back at Kaito, and then at his black leather shoes.

"I'll go eat now, then." Len said as he turned around, but then stopped in place and faced Kaito again. Kaito looked back with a confused gaze. "Did Mom tell you when Rin was returning from her studies abroad at Japan?"

"Sometime this week," Kaito said, scratching his head and staring in space as if he were trying to remember what Neru said exactly. "I'm pretty sure that's what she had said last night."

"Ah. Okay." Len said, and then began to walk towards his friends again, who now began to dig in. He silently took a seat beside Miku and began to eat, reaching over to three slices of cake, setting it on his plate, and beginning to dig in. Miku, Ted, Teto, and Mikuo watched in awe as he quickly devoured the three giant slices of cake, ignoring the humungous brain freeze he was having.

When he was done, he took three more slices and devoured them in a max of 10 minutes, also. Everybody was finally seated and eating while talking once Len was onto his 8th slice of cake. He ate slower this time, though, the brain freeze getting worse and worse. The guests tried not to stare as he stacked his plate high with salad, and chicken, and then began to eat it crazily.

"Len, dear, calm down." Neru leaned over and hissed into his ear. Len began to eat slower, but still stuffed his mouth and swallowed without hardly chewing. Kaito leaned across Neru and wiped Len's cheeks from ice cream and ranch salad dressing. Len lazily slapped his hand away, suddenly feeling really, really queasy.

"So, Kaito, how is it in Japan?" Mrs. Kamui asked with half interest, attempting to take her mind off of Neru's rude son. Mr. Kamui nodded and smiled warmly at Kaito, stopping from eating to listen intently. Gackupo just eyed the caviar on his plate as if it were dog food.

"Well, it's cold mostly, and there are a lot of nice views." Kaito began, eating slowly and gracefully. "Tokyo University is really nice, too. It was nice to be a student there."

"Are you ever going to go back?" Mrs. Hatsune asked, licking vanilla ice cream off of her slim fingers with a hint of seductiveness, hoping Kaito would stare. But, he smiled politely at her instead and set his fork down, reaching for his silver spoon.

"I will. Hopefully I can take Neru and her son with me next time I do." Kaito said, and then sipped the chicken soup slowly. Len rolled his eyes, stuffing salad into his mouth to prevent from having to answer to that statement. Neru smiled ear to ear and put her arm around Kaito's stomach. The table smiled with hints of jealousy and politeness.

"When do you plan to go back?" Luka asked once she swallowed the cake piece she was busy chewing on. She fixed her V-neck black silk mini dress so that it covered some of her cleavage, but it went back down to the place it was before because her boobs were too massive. Kaito glanced for a second, and then looked back at her face.

"After the marriage maybe?" Kaito eyed Neru with hopeful eyes and a raised eyebrow. Neru giggled and slapped his arm gently, and then took a quick sip of her red wine. Len picked up his own red wine glass and gulped it down, knowing it'll make his stomach even worse.

"I can't after the marriage, sweetie, I have a job, you know!" Neru gave Kaito's hand a squeeze, and then continued to eat her salad drenched in fat free Italian dressing. Kaito sighed, and then stroked her long blonde side ponytail lovingly, admitting defeat.

"Finneee," Kaito said with a half smile. "I'll watch over your son while you're at work every day until I can find a week day job." Kaito said. Everybody nodded as if getting a second job on top of being a successful , rich, Lawyer was a necessity. Len narrowed his blue eyes and twisted the diamond necklace around his neck a couple of times with a soft grumble. Miku heard him doing so and giggled behind her tiny palm.

"Have you been married before, Kaito-san?" Teto spoke up, trying to get into the adult's conversation. Her red curls bounced as she rocked in her seat. Kaito looked at her and slowly shook his head with a sad smile.

"No, I haven't. I've dated before, though." Kaito pushed his fingers through his blue hair and slowly blinked. All the women at the table stared at his long eyelashes and calm, beautiful face until he opened his deep blue eyes again. "That's why it's going to be such a wonderful experience to marry somebody I really love."

"You are so sweet, Kaito-san." Meiko placed her hand on her chest and smiled politely at the older man. He responded with an embarrassed blush and downcast gaze. The table burst out in "awwws" and "He's so cute" at his response. Neru put her arm around Kaito's shoulder and nuzzled his arm.

Len's response was stuffing his face with more food. Suddenly the queasy feeling became unbearable in the pit of his stomach, causing Len to jump from his seat and rush to the bathroom. He ran across the tan carpet and weaved through the red couches in the living room to reach the red and brown luxury apartment bathroom. He slammed the polished oak door behind him, got on his knees in front of the toilet, and leaned over it.

Len shut his eyes tightly, stuffed his fingers down his throat, and threw up all the food he ate and some stomach acid into the toilet. He threw up again and again every few minutes until he was just dry heaving and choking on his spit. He hung his head over the toilet for a little while, making sure he was all done, and then stood up. He grabbed a bunch of paper towel from the sink counter and began to wipe his mouth with it.

Once he cleaned himself up, he opened a drawer under the bathroom sink, pulled out the bottle of Tylenol, and stuffed 5 tablets into his mouth. Len grabbed a cup from underneath the sink, poured water into it, and drank it along with the tablets.

"Hopefully the Tylenol will work," Len said to himself as he left the bathroom to continue to stuff his mouth with cake. He was starving, anyway.

* * *

_**Got a secret; can you keep it?**_

"And then he was droning on about how Japan was great and shit like that," Len Kagamine said before he took a long, cleansing gulp of his Brandy. Damn did it feel good to have something cold and fruity go down his throat. He was seated with two of his friends, Luki and Neru in the bar section of his luxury apartment building.

"Damn, he really sucks," Nero said, shaking his head slowly. "He must be conceited." He was one of his bright, good-looking friends in the Canary Private School who always had his back. Though, he's now starting to tie his shoulder-length blonde hair into a tiny ponytail like Len and leaving the bangs to hand and tumble into his eyelashes. But, even then they didn't look alike. Len had more of a soft, calm face, and Neru had more of a colder one.

"He sounds like it," Luki said as he rattled the ice in his empty wine cup. In CPS Luki was the exotic beauty in Len's group of friends. He had natural dark pink hair (weird...) that reached his shoulders and bright blue eyes that looked almost white. The girls loved to stare at him and gave him a lot of attention, but not as much as Len. Compared to Luki, Len looked really short at 5"2. The only thing Len bothered to be jealous about was that Luki was a good 5"6 and Nero was a 5"4.

"_Sounds_ like it?" Len widened his eyes, and then rolled them as he took a seat between them in on the bar stool. "He _is_."

"I wish I went to that party to see him," Luki said, swallowing the ice in his wine glass. The teenagers grew up in a kind of family that allowed underage drinking and smoking, but they would mind if it affected their perfect grades in school and community service. They could do anything they wanted as long as they got into their college of choice, which was Yale or Princeton for almost all of them.

"Me too," Nero sighed, and then sipped his Whisky. He twirled a strand of blonde hair around his slim index finger, his cheeks turning a little rosy. It was his 5th drink, after all.

"Trust me," Len said, pouring his half full glass of Brandy into the bar sink. "You're not missing anything really important. Now you two need to get out of my house before Kaito comes home."

"Why?" Luki asked, getting up slowly.

"Because," Len said, sounding frustrated. "Mom said I'm not allowed to have anyone in the house as I'm doing my community service project. That's why. Now, go." Almost everybody in CPS did community service about 10 times a month to get into their desired college, so now it became as common as using the bathroom. There were no complaints from these students, because they always got what they wanted in the end.

"Fine, Fine," Nero stood up and left his glass on the counter. "Let's go to the park, Luki." He opened the sliding glass bar room door and stepped out, followed by a nodding Luki.

"Bye, Len! Call me tonight!" Luki shouted, and then disappeared down the hallway with Nero. Len waited until they were gone, and then put their wine glasses away in the bar sink. With a sigh, he went to the living room, sat on the red couch, and continued to work on his posters for his community project. It was some shit about going to this art fundraising party to help save up money to add more of the arts to children schools in Africa.

After about 2 hours of working on the damn thing, Kaito returned home with some red wine bottles and markers. Len froze once he heard the front door close, wondering why the hell his Mother was back so early from her job. He slowly stood up and peeked around the corner where the front door was located and came face to face with his biggest fear: Kaito Shiron.

"AHHH!" Len screamed, jumping back and slapping his diamond ring-covered hand against his heart. He breathed heavily and looked up to see who it was, and then calmed down once he discovered it was the conceited, blue-haired man.

"I brought you some new markers just in case you ran out," Kaito said with a gentle smile and a flutter of his eyelashes. Len stared for a while, and then turned around and waved his hand, the blue jewel on his pinky finger reflecting light into Kaito's eyes.

"Yeah, just put it anywhere," Len grumbled, and then returned to the couch and continued to work on his poster, yet he suddenly felt really self aware. Was his hair messy? Did his layers look unkempt? What about his face? Did he get anymore pimples? Or worse; did his clothes have any stains or stray lines from the markers he was using!?

Len casually looked down at his blue Ralph Lauren polo with the white stripe going across the center and his dark blue skinny jeans. He caught absolutely no stains or stray lines, so he settled down a little.

"I've never had to take care of children before, so hopefully when your Mother and I marry I'll learn," Kaito said as he set down the bags of whiskey and markers on the living room coffee table. "You're a very cute child, too, nothing I expected to be able to call my son."

_I'm NOT your son_, Len wanted to scream. _I'm not even related to your dumb ass! _But, like a good boy, he shut his mouth and nodded stiffly instead.

"New York is so great," Kaito sighed as he entered the kitchen, opened an oak cabinet, took out two shot cups, and poured scotch into two of the glasses. "I never expected to even move here." He walked back over to the living room and sat down on the couch Len was sitting in, his signature blue scarf grazing against Len's thigh.

"Why do you even wear that scarf?" Len wrinkled his ski slope nose and eyed it. "It's, like, summer out there." He didn't bother respond to what Kaito was talking about previously, nor did he want to. Why was Kaito even sitting next to him?

"Oh," Kaito looked down at his scarf as if noticing it for the first time in his life, and then chuckled a bit. "I got this as a gift from my brother, Nigaito, a few years back before I left to America, and I promised him that I'll always wear it no matter what. Poor thing cried when I was leaving."

"Oh," Len said. Kaito handed him one of the shot cups, and Len gladly took it, and took a small sip. He studied his poster in a long, awkward silence, noticing for the first time that it looked like shit. At least, to him it did.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your Father?" Kaito asked slowly and carefully, as if Len was fragile and baby-bird like and could be crushed by his words. And his assumption was correct. Len froze up and barfed sweat at the same time, his eyes widening. Kaito stared at him with a concerned gaze as he went through a bunch of emotions that he really didn't feel like going through right now.

"D-Don't say such th-things..." Len mumbled as he bowed his head, allowing his windblown hair to tumble onto his face. "H-He...Raped M-Mom... And then l-l-left her... With m-me." He said, choking back tears, but it wasn't working when Kaito placed a sympathetic hand onto the small of his back.

"I just want someone to love me again... Not even Mom…-" For a moment Len completely forgot who he was speaking to, and if he had known he would've kept his mouth shut, but now it was way too late for that once he discovered that he was, indeed, talking to Kaito Shiron.

"I-I mean!" Len quickly searched through his mind for an excuse to cover up his slip up, but nothing came in the 3 seconds that he had before Kaito fully believed it. "I...-"

Kaito moved his hand from the small of Len's back to his cheek, and brushed it slowly with his thumb. Len froze up as Kaito's lips barely brushed against his cheek. "I can love you..." He whispered before his lips met with Len's. Len knew he should've punched him, pushed him, _something_, but he didn't. He enjoyed, and _loved_ the feeling of Kaito's tongue grazing against his and wanted more. Len began to moan lightly to express his desire, and Kaito quickly obliged, practically sticking his soft muscle down Len's throat.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! was this turning Len on. He imagined being kissed lovingly like this, but not with the person he despised the most and not the person who was going to marry his Mother. Yet, he felt a strong attraction towards the older man like no one else he'd ever come face to face with and he was just _fucking_ loving this!

Nor Kaito or Len knew what happened, but they both suddenly ended up grinding against each other on the couch, Len underneath and Kaito on top. Len opened his mouth a bit and moaned a few muffled, 'Oh God oh god oh god's and 'fuck's as they did so, Len's hard on immediately evident inside his skinny jeans.

Len continued the breath taking grouping and kissing until he was almost completely out of air, and then pulled back. He immediately sucked in God given air and let it out slowly, his cheeks rosy and his eyes glassy. Kaito had deep red cheeks, too, but his deep blue eyes were filled with lust instead of exhaustion. Len thought, no, _knew_ this was the moment where they'd confess their love, take off each other's clothes, and have sex the whole day while stopping briefly for sips of their scotch until his Mother arrived back from work. He'd had sex before in a hotel room during a party, and he had no intentions of stopping now. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever witnessed and he wanted this, no, _needed_ this from Kaito. Hopefully that glint in the man's eyes meant that he understood and would happily oblige to giving him exactly what was needed at this point. It was inevitable.

"Then love me," Len said breathlessly, taking Kaito's blue, silky hair in his hands and squirming underneath the man's weight with yearning and lust. "Love me, _please_..." The ability to decipher the pro's and con's of the situation at hand quickly dissolved in a pathetic heap as Kaito stared at the younger boy beneath, practically _begging_ to be fucked. And fucked _hard_. He'd been so sexually frustrated lately, and a beautiful child asking for love was just what he needed at the moment. That, and two more shots of scotch.

"Holy fuck, Len," Kaito whispered huskily into Len's ear. "I need you naked right now before I explode." He began to lick and tease at Len's earlobe, getting a response full of gasps and clinging for more. Len just wanted to rip his clothes off and hump onto Kaito with all his might, but he restrained himself and slowly peeled off his clothes instead, keeping Kaito mesmerized in the beautiful sight.

Kaito lost his patience when Len just got to his pants after about 20 seconds. He immediately pushed Len's hands away and easily slipped off the boy's pants and began on the underwear. Len watched with flushed cheeks and wide aqua eyes as Kaito removed the underwear without hesitation and out sprung Len's erection.

"K-Kaito!" Len became embarrassed immediately and closed his legs, but the head of his penis still stuck out between his thighs. He suddenly became scared so badly that he could cry, but he held back his tears and swallowed hard. He's done this before, so he can do it again... _Right_? Yes, he has, and he's supposed to be strong and confident, but every time he was around Kaito he felt so self aware, and that was exactly what was ruining this perfect moment. Len swallowed back his fear, and forced confidence out of its hiding spot as quickly as he could.

Before Kaito could react, Len spread his legs again and grabbed a hold of Kaito's scarf, pulling him down to leave a sloppy, wet kiss onto his soft lips. He moaned lightly against Kaito's cheek and widened his eyes to heart melting proportions.

"Take me," He muttered, and then wrapped his arms around the man's neck, trapping Kaito in between his long, delicious cream legs. "_Now_."

Kaito grabbed Len's hair and roughly pulled it up, and then began to leave hard, wet kisses onto the blonde's neck. He slowly traveled down to his collarbone and sucked onto a patch of skin nearby the designated location. Len gasped and squirmed underneath the man, using his eyes to beg for more. Kaito slowed down his pace, loving this moment, and stayed at the same spot, sucking lighter and lighter.

"Kaito!" Len shouted in protest. "J-Just... T-t-touch me already..." He held tightly onto Kaito's scarf and bit his bottom lip, his legs yearning for the feeling of Kaito's hands brushing against them. Kaito smiled deviously at Len's frustration and decided to taunt him more before he himself became crazed for the feeling of being inside of Len's body.

"_K-Kaito... Now... In me..._" Len continued to beg. He decided to seduce him in the process, hoping that'll stop his mind-bending tease. The blonde leaned forward a bit and nibbled at the man's ear, and then licked around his ear lobe slowly. Kaito let out a small gasp, and then held tightly onto Len's waist, one hand traveling down the boy's thighs.

"_Fuck_, Len, you make me just want to slam into you," Kaito muttered into the blonde's ear, his fingertips grazing constantly against Len's inner thighs. Len slightly spread his legs, and with flushed cheeks began to remove Kaito's scarf, and then went for his blue and white coat. He was desperate for the feeling of Kaito's skin against his; he wanted to hear the man's heartbeat dance along with his, his sweat form with his, and their spit entangle each other's tongues like a spider web. He needed this, and quickly, before Kaito or he discovers how wrong and vial this is, smashing the whole moment into ruins.

As Len peeled off Kaito's clothing one by one, he thought over Kaito's actions until today. Kaito seemed so innocent, like a virgin or a butterfly, and oh so kind and gentle. It seemed like Kaito suddenly took a new turn and revealed a side of himself that Len would've never thought was even _there_. Kaito Shiron seemed so... _perfect_ until today. Yet, he loved this side of the blue-haired man _waaay_ more than his other side.

Before Len realized it, Kaito was completely naked and kissing wherever he could on Len's petite body. The blonde let out small moans and squirmed underneath Kaito, longing for the feeling of being touched between his legs. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"G-God damn it, Kaito!" Len shouted before he grabbed his own hard on and began to masturbate right there in front of the other man. Kaito stopped in his place and watched as Len fondled his own penis and gasped Kaito's name in the process.

"Len-kun, I-"

Suddenly the front door clicked, and then opened, freezing both of them in their place. Len's hard on immediately died as the sounds of bags hitting together became louder and louder as the person took small footsteps. Len knew it was his Mother. And he knew he was _dead_.

* * *

_**Honey, we're going down**_

In a split second, Kaito disappeared in the downstairs bathroom, and Len ducked for the living room walk in closet with his clothes. Sweat formed onto his upper lip and his heartbeat increased as he rushed to pull on his clothes. Why was she home so early? Why did their love making have to stop right then and there? He felt himself tearing up, but willed himself not to cry. That would make him seem pathetic.

Once he was done, he pressed his diamond-studded ear against the oak closet door to listen for the click-clacking of heels on the kitchen tiles, and that was exactly what he heard. He held his breath and waited a little while longer, and then tip toed out of the closet in search of his Mother.

Kaito was still in the bathroom, so Len took it upon himself to show up in the kitchen first, a fake smile pasted onto his face. He saw blonde hair, but it was shoulder-length, and the lady was shorter than his Mother, even with yellow pumps on.

"Mom?" Len asked, stroking his ponytail as he advanced wearily towards the totally transformed woman. "Did you cut your hair?" He spotted suitcases beside her feet, and became shocked. Was his Mother moving out without him? What's going on!?

"Len!" A cheery, sweet voice that sounded nothing like his Mom said. The girl turned around and revealed herself to be Rin Kagamine, the person Len has been waiting for for years to come. Len almost chocked on his spit once he discovered it was his beloved sister. He ran and pulled her into a hug, cry-laughing and spinning around with her.

"_Fuck_, I missed you, Len!" Rin giggled, allowing herself to be spun. Damn, had she changed, though. Her eyes were a darker blue than he had last seen her and her face had a mature look to it, like she had had sex where she came from, or something of the sorts. Her boobs were now bigger and she had more of a womanly shape to her used-to-be petite figure. He was surprised she was wearing a black miniskirt with a yellow camisole on, because she hated to show skin, but now she had changed so _much_. With the heels, she was way taller than him, and he wondered if she was still taller than him even without them.

"How was boarding school? Is it fun?" Len asked as he released his grip before he squeezed her to death. He felt so happy about her arrival that he completely forgot Kaito and what had happened earlier. He just had so much to tell her and do. It was going to be a wild and wicked year-he could smell it.

"Definitely," Rin sighed, setting down bottles of champagne on the black marble kitchen countertops. "I was really bad." She giggled, taking a crystal tumbler from the oak cabinet. Len watched with awe as she opened the bottle of champagne and poured herself some with a half smile. She looked so _beautiful _now. She had a hint of grace to her; she used her eyes to spill most of her emotions instead of her lips and eyebrows, her posture was perfect, and even her fingers and legs slimmed out and curved magnificently. Len was awestruck that a few years of not being together could change her so drastically.

"Bad?" Len asked with a small grin, wondering how she could possibly become worse than him. He was a constant partier, skipped classes almost every week, and drank nonstop even though he was underage. Fuck, he even _smoked_ once. "How so?"

Rin laughed lightly, her long blonde eyelashes fluttering as she blinked slowly. "Damn, should I even say everything?" She took the tumbler and sipped a bit, and then outstretched it towards Len incase he wanted some. Len gladly took the crystal tumbler and took a long gulp, handing it back to her when he was done.

"Yes, you should tell me everything," Len said, opening the oak cabinet and taking out a box that had a picture of a delicious looking meal on it. "Tell me everything over a hot, steaming plate of macaroni with alfredo sauce."

"God, Len, do you know how to persuade a girl," Rin said sarcastically, and then giggled like a drunk. "Fine, fine, go ahead and make some." She waved her hand, the diamond rings on her fingers flashing.

"Did I hear macaroni?" Kaito asked, turning into the kitchen. He was fully dressed and looked even more perfect than earlier. Len wondered if he got a quick face job in the bathroom after he changed or something. He _did_ take a long time to come out, anyway.

Rin glanced at the blue haired man for a bit, and then covered her mouth with her French manicured hand. "Are you Kaito, Mom's boyfriend that she's been calling me about?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow as if to say, "I am the Kaito Shiron himself." Rin responded with a nervous giggle and a quick once over. Len suddenly wanted to barf. Why did Kaito always have to look so good, even if he must've been sweaty from the blue scarf around his neck? God that was exactly why he hated him so much.

"It's so great to see you!" Rin smoothed out her hair and extended her other hand for a handshake. Kaito shook her hand gently, and then kissed is with a polite smile. Rin erupted into an embarrassed giggle, her face flushing beautifully. Len's intestines locked up and he suddenly didn't feel like eating macaroni anymore. He just wanted to have 5 drinks of scotch, get drunk, throw up, and go to bed.

"May I dine with you two?" Kaito asked as he raked his fingers through his shiny blue hair, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

"O-Of course!" Rin said. "I can catch up on all the new things that's been going on now that I'm back!" Kaito kissed her forehead and smoothed her blonde hair; a move Len wished had been done to him. Rin smiled gently and pulled lightly at Kaito's scarf. Len suddenly needed to get out of there. And _quick_. Len knew all along that Kaito was just a stupid flirt that had almost gotten into his pants. But, even if he tells his Mother that Kaito had attempted to have sex with him, she'd never listen. No, she was too blinded by love and appreciation, and on top of that Kaito could _easily_ find someone else, so she didn't want to leave him.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Len sighed, feeling from happy to queasy in a matter of seconds. "I'll just take a shower and head to bed. Tell Mom that I made you dinner." Before Rin could beg him to stay, he turned on his heels, and speed walked down the tan carpeted hallway to his bedroom.

* * *

_**It's a love game, and she wants fame**_

Miku Hatsune was the chief of the CPS Student Council School Board (SCSB) and lead all of their events and projects, so she couldn't believe that she was late for the biggest meeting of the _year_. This meeting consisted of planning a party for the biggest art museum in the city, which was sadly, unfortunate with the decision of filing for bankruptcy because no one bothered to buy art from their auction last summer (and the Government no longer wanted to keep the place up and running because it consisted of shitty art). The art museum needed generous donations from residents all around Westchester so they could put more of the arts in children's schools in New York, and save themselves from closing, of course. Miku thought it was perfect to host a party there on CPS' behalf so they could promote the art museum's fundraiser and their yearning to stay alive. The art museum accepted in a heartbeat when she offered, so all she had to do was create flashy posters, decorate the place, create invitations, and send them out to almost every student in her school.

Miku ran down the sidewalk of the Westchester city in her brown slouchy boots with 3 inch heels, her hair windblown and flowing behind her. She held a half empty cup of Starbucks coffee to help her stay awake, her Burberry plaid coat was buttoned up uneven, her grey miniskirt had a really tiny wine stain on the butt, and her stockings had a small rip on the thigh, but she still looked _great_. Being the most beautiful girl in CPS had its benefits, which meant she could wear a hobo sack and make it work. The only thing she wanted at the moment, though, was to get into Harvard, and date the boy of her dreams-Len Kagamine.

Miku sighed as she slowed down her pace. _Fuck_, was Len beautiful. His diamond necklace, rings, and earrings showed how rich and perfect he was, his aqua eyes were breath taking, his blonde hair was silky and magnificent, and damn, did his body look _good_. She wanted to get into his pants so badly, but he didn't seem to notice her at _all_. She made a note in her Palm Pilot to invite him to the fundraiser party she was hosting and win his heart there. She was the most beautiful girl, after all, _right_? _Right_.

"Sorry I'm late!" Miku pushed open the wooden doors of CPS' teacher workroom and stepped inside, dropping her Louis Vuitton tote bag on a random chair and taking off her coat. Haku, Teto, and Luka all sat there, sipping coffee and writing on random sheets of paper. Miku sat down and breathed heavily from all that running. She couldn't believe running down 3 blocks in heels could be so tiring.

"Hey, Miku!" Teto smiled. "We wrote down some ideas for the fundraiser party. We decided to name it _Blast from the Past_ because all of the art in the museum is from long ago." Haku and Luka nodded with wide smiles and their eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"Good idea," Miku nodded, and then typed in _Blast from the Past_ in her Palm Pilot for the subject of her note. There were more SCSB members, but Miku decided to call her 3 best friends from the team instead because they had the best ideas. Together, they gave a lot of money away to people and companies who needed it the most. "Anymore ideas?"

"We could put a painting that resembles Len Kagamine up," Haku giggled. "If he goes, everybody else will."

"Yeah..." Miku sighed. "He's so cute." She didn't mind telling them about her latest crushes, because they always kept her secrets no matter what. The girls watched Miku's face flush as she imagined Len hugging her and telling her how much he loved the party. She'd reply with a giggle and red cheeks as he cradled her in his strong arms. They'd drink some scotch, go to a hotel room down the street, and sleep together naked. Oh, God, thinking about this made her crotch itch.

"Speaking of Len," Luka said. "I saw someone who resembled Rin, Len's sister, leave a Rehab clinic. She was wearing a Muslim scarf around her face, but it was a bad disguise."

"Oh my God, I heard Rin came back from boarding school yesterday, too!" Teto said, and then giggled. "Rin must've been on some drugs or something." Miku wiped sweat from her forehead and sighed silently. Why was _Rin_ back? When she was here, there was a rumor spreading around like AIDs that Rin and Len liked each other, and she was overly excited when Rin left to go to some school far, far away. That meant Miku could take Rin's spot as the cutest girl in Westchester, and she could win Len's heart. Now that Rin's back, that dream melted into a puddle and the process of condensation occurred shortly after.

"I heard Rin liked Len, but Len didn't like Rin," Haku said, tapping her pencil against the sheet of paper she was previously writing on. "Maybe we should ask what she did in boarding school."

"Don't worry; we have a lot of time for that," Miku said with a toothy grin. "We'll invite her to the party. Add her to the guest list." She began to write furiously in her Palm Pilot, hoping Rin's sudden appearance won't ruin her long lasting life of fame.

"Alrighty!" Luka sang, and then began to write on a piece of paper full of names. "Who should we get to make the invitations? We really have to start working on the decorations."

Miku nodded. "I'll get someone," She said, but her mind was somewhere else. She was never friends with Rin Kagamine-actually; they hated each other after talking to each other one day at a hotel party. They both lusted for the feeling of being the girl every got wanted to date and every other girl was jealous of, so they clashed constantly. After a year of war, Rin had finally taken over and kicked Miku into the dust, leaving her frustrated and very, very angry. After 2 years of Rin being on top, she decided to go to boarding school to get a bigger education to be able to go to Harvard, and Miku was oh so happy. She had a farewell party, and Miku only showed up with her friends for the laughs. Once Rin left, Miku was automatically on top, and loved every single second of it. The best part was that she was invited to _every_ party around, and Len Kagamine was always there. Oh, how she loved the blonde boy. He was so cute and outgoing, and loved to be the center of attention, just like Miku. They were perfect for each other, and she was going to get him no matter what it took. But, now Rin is back, and she knew they were going to have a war once _again_. And another war put her in danger of losing her spot on top, which was all in all _inevitable_. Holy God, why did things have to be so _hard_?

"Who do you have in mind?" Teto asked, positioning her pencil above her paper to write the name down. "And what are the theme colors going to be for the party?"

"I was thinking dark brown and red since it's a royal kind of party," Miku said, ignoring Teto's first question for a brief second. "And I can find anybody to do the invitations for me. Trust me."

"Alright," Teto said, writing Miku's every word down. "I'll start buying decorations with Haku." She nudged Haku slightly and smiled warmly at the girl. Haku returned the smile with her own, but it looked more nervous.

"And I'll make the gift bags," Luka said, writing quickly on her sheet of paper. Miku stood up, grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag, and hooked the straps on her shoulder.

"And I'll go find someone to help with those invitations," Miku waved, throwing her half empty Starbucks cup in the trash on her way out of the room. "Good luck, ladies!"

"Thanks!" They all said in unison, and then watched her leave the room silently. Miku slowly closed the door behind her, and then rushed down the hallways, her heels click-clacking against the marble floors with every step she took. She couldn't wait to ask Rin about her life in boarding school, and hopefully get something juicy enough to spread around like a rumor.

* * *

_**The arts is a beautiful thing**_

"You have to be in the moment; feel the emotions your character feels as if you _are_ them," Mrs. Zaria, the lead Drama teacher of CPS stood on the theater room wooden stage and took a deep breath, her blue eyes closed peacefully as she spoke. Her class was seated in the first three rows of the red theater seats, all in their own clique's. Nobody was paying attention to her, since this class was just an easy A for them, and the teacher understood that, so she occasionally attempted to make her lessons more difficult. The clique that got the most attention from the other students, even though they were quietly talking, was Ted's group. Ted Kasane knew about Drama better than everyone else, because he starred in a few Broadway shows, so he got a lot of attention when Miku Hatsune or Len Kagamine wasn't around. It felt great to be in the center of attention for the moment, and Ted decided to flourish each and every second of it.

"Guess what Len called to tell me last night," Gackupo Kaumi asked Ted, Meiko, and Dell as he took his seat beside them. A smile was pulling onto his red lips and his blue eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"What?" Ted asked; sweat forming on his upper lip. Usually when Len told his friends something, it was important and worthy enough to spread around. But, Ted wasn't the kind of person to spread things; he just wanted to know them.

"Yeah, what could it possibly be _now_?" Dell asked, attempting to look bored, even though he had a strong liking for Len ever since he met him 2 years ago. It was a Homecoming party in the CPS gym, and all the girls were surrounded around the blonde, asking him about his trip to Paris with full on interest. Dell, curious to know what all the female students were listening to, wandered over and caught eyes with Len Kagamine, the most beautiful boy in CPS. Dell immediately fell in love, and he couldn't keep the eyes off of him the whole night. It didn't matter to him that Len was shorter than him, had an obsession with diamonds, and was rumored to like his sister, Rin Kagamine; all he knew was that he wanted him so, so _badly_.

"Is it about him liking Rin, because that one is so _old_," Meiko said as she twirled her short brown hair around her index finger. She rolled her eyes, and studied the Drama teacher again, laughing lightly at how terribly she was acting out Juliet in Romeo and Juliet.

"No," Gackupo reached behind him and slapped Meiko's thigh. "It's about Rin Kagamine returning from boarding school! She arrived back yesterday." He felt jittery just talking about her. He believed that she was way more attractive than Miku Hatsune could ever be, and was on her side 100% when it came to how much of a bitch Miku was. He was Rin's best friend; it was his _duty_ to.

"Rin returned?" Ted sounded pleasantly surprised. "Now this year is becoming more and more interesting."

"Haku already told me that," Dell said with an eye roll. "She said that Luka told her that Rin left a Rehab clinic with a Muslim scarf on. She's on cocaine or something like that."

"I bet she got the cocaine from her Sugar Daddy from over where she came from," Meiko said with a sly grin and a snort. She never liked Rin because she was jealous at how popular she was around Westchester. Poking fun at her was the best she could do to get her frustration out.

Aku Yamine, who sat nearby reading The Notebook, looked up and stared at Ted's group for a moment, processing the information she had just overheard. Rin Kagamine came back and had a Sugar Daddy who gave her cocaine? _What_!? She couldn't believe her ears. She pulled out her purple Motorola phone from her back jeans pocket and fired off a text to Miku Hatsune. She was her trusted rumor-teller.

"You're so mean," Gackupo said. "I bet none of that's true." He felt his blood boil with rage at their idiotic assumptions. Rin Kagamine is clean of any of that shit; the only thing she did that was illegal was drinking at the age of 16. And that made her even cooler, if that was even possible.

"I bet you it is," Dell said. "I bet you she's on some kind of drug." He rolled his eyes, bluntly being rude towards Rin because Rin was rumored to liking Len.

"Who knows," Ted said, shrugging. "I heard boarding school can change you drastically."

"I heard it can make you a whore," Meiko continued. "I'm pretty sure she did a lot of foursomes up there. Is she all mature looking?"

"Yeah, Len said she was, but that doesn't mean anything," Gackupo scowled. "Rin is too cool to do any of that. You guys are a bunch of douches." He turned back towards the teacher, pretending to pay attention even though he was too upset to.

"I guess we'll just have to find out at this party Miku's hosting," Ted said. "Len told me about it and said Rin was going to be there. We can ask her questions, then."

"_Miku_ is hosting the party?" Gackupo said, grimacing at the thought of Miku trying to look sexy in a black mini dress. "She's a _loser_; why would Rin go to a Miku-hosted party?" Aku slowly put the book she was reading over her face, attempting to not look like she was eavesdropping.

"She's not a loser!" Ted said, slapping Gackupo on the back of his head since he sat behind him. "Miku's the coolest girl around here."

"You're just saying that because she bought your sister a bunch of expensive dresses and hangs out with her," Dell said, smiling ear to ear. "Besides that, you'd have nothing to do with the bitch."

"Seriously," Meiko said, rolling her eyes. "Without Miku, Teto's nothing." She didn't bother getting Dell back at calling Miku a bitch. She was, anyway.

"No way!" Ted said, glaring at no one in particular. "Miku's really pretty and nice and stuff. I'd so get into her pants."

"That's going to be easy; she's a whore, anyway." Gackupo peeped up. In response, Ted slapped him, his cheeks turning deep red.

"Get in her pants?" Dell asked, snorting. "She never wears any clothes since she's such a slut; you mean get between her legs." Meiko, and Gackupo laughed and high fived Dell at his cleverness. Aku restrained herself from sticking up to Miku, even though it was very difficult to stay seated.

Ted's face flushed from rage, but he stayed seated and looked ahead. How could they say that about somebody who gave his sister her wardrobe, popularity, and _friendship_? How could people around Westchester be so _cruel_? The answer to that question was beyond his level of thinking, and he didn't even wish to think about it. All he wanted to do was apologize to Miku, but not have the guts to tell her why he was doing so.

"You guys are such dumb asses," Aku said from behind her book. Gackupo, Ted, Meiko, and Dell all looked her way, surprised that the most quiet and awkward girl in CPS finally talked. And _swore_, at that.

"What?" Dell asked, sitting straight up to stare into her eyes. He was the kind of kid who took shit from nobody, not even his own parents.

"I said," Aku began, dropping The Notebook and glaring at Dell. "That you guys are such _DUMB ASSES_!" She balled her hands into fists, and then released them in an attempt to control her anger.

"_Ooooh_!" Dell said, looking as if he just understood the situation. Meiko, Ted, and Gackupo looked at him with curious eyes. "I understand now; you're Miku's pet, so of course you're going to stand up for her!"

Aku bit her bottom lip and continued to stare at the group of friends. Ted passed her a half smile and a thumb up, but she was too surprised at his response to reply. Gackupo scowled at her, Meiko started laughing, and Dell crossed his arms.

"Whatever," Aku said, not being able to stand the sudden spotlight and pressure of standing up for a friend. She grabbed her books, stood up, and ran up the theater isles to the double doors located at the very top. Ted and his friends watched her leave without the teacher noticing, and then turned back around.

"What a weird girl," Meiko said, sighing. "She must be one of Miku's little friends."

"No, she's a pet," Dell said. "Miku has a lot around here, and it's getting on my last nerves."

"Poor girl must not know where to go, so she's stuck with Miku Hatsune," Gackupo closed his eyes and slowly shook his head as if he understood how Aku felt. Ted stayed quiet and looked ahead, wondering if it was more to Aku than what meets the eye. Boy, does he have a lot coming his way.

* * *

_**The exact opposite of "basic"**_

The _Back to Basics _party was in full swing and Miku was enjoying herself more than ever. Well, actually, the _Back to Basics_ party has been in full swing for about 30 minutes now and her crush has yet to come, leaving her bored, restless, and annoyed. She stood beside the painting that resembled Len with her friends, Luka, Teto, and Haku, awaiting the Kagamine's arrival. Everybody who came just had to congratulate Miku on a job well done, but what the teenager really wanted to see was the boy who made her heart swell. Even her friends were getting rather agitated at how long Rin was taking.

"I wonder what Rin looks like now," Luka said, shaking the ice in her shot cup constantly. Her black-lined eyes scanned the crowds for any signs of the girl, but she found no one and returned the gaze of her three other friends.

"She must look really mature now," Teto said, nodding. She straightened her two curls so that her hair touched her mid back, and she killed it with hairspray so that it seemed really thick. Miku could smell the nauseating scent of olives and oranges hairspray 3 miles away, even though she'd rather smell the spicy, yet sweet aroma of Len Kagamine right about now.

"I heard she had a Sugar Daddy back in boarding school who gave her cocaine," Haku said, whispering and looking around nervously. "She went to the Rehab clinic down the street yesterday. Someone saw her."

"I already heard that," Miku said with a short eye roll. She downed her scotch in one gulp, and then sighed peacefully.

"And I told you guys that she came out from the Rehab clinic," Luka said, rolling her eyes next. She continued to rattle her ice, but Teto stopped her with a glare.

"Who told you that?" Haku asked, looking at Miku surprised. Miku motioned towards Aku, who was nervously sipping her non alcoholic beverage by the bar. Haku nodded slowly and looked back ahead, now understanding.

Soon enough, Miku spotted Kaito and Neru entering the party. Of course, all of the Kagamine's got an invitation, and upon request, Kaito had received one, too. He was cute, anyway, so she had no objections. Neru was here, but Miku pondered as to why Len and Rin weren't with her. Maybe they were lagging behind?

"Be right back," Miku said to her friends, and then zig-zagged through the thickening crowds until she stood beside the door. As Neru entered, she spotted the teenager and flashed a smile her way.

"Thank you for inviting me to such a beautiful party," Neru said, motioning towards the brown and red themed art museum. All of the paintings were draped in red silk, the floors and walls were polished to perfection, and brown ribbons were hanging off of the ceiling. The best part was the dimmed royal chandelier hanging over the center of thee floor. It allowed candles to be the main source of light.

"I thank you, also," Kaito said with a half smile and twinkling deep blue eyes. Miku got lost in the stare, but forced herself to look away before her crotch started itching again.

"Uhh... You're welcome. Enjoy yourself," Miku quickly peeked to see if Len or Rin was lagging behind. Once she saw no one, she rushed away to return to her friends.

"It's right here, Rin," Len Kagamine said, stepping out of the yellow taxi parked in front of the crowded art museum that evening. Rin Kagamine stepped out next, looking really sexy in her knee high red leather rocker boots, denim pre-ripped short shorts, and black camisole with a red bomber jacket. Len wore red skinny jeans with his black high top Converses, black T-shirt, and oversized black and red checkered hoodie. Rin thought it looked really cute if he let his hair out and put the hood on, so Len did it just to please her. He couldn't help _but_ please her, anyway.

"Wow, it looks really nice!" Rin said, looking at the crowds of people showing their invitations to the bouncers standing beside the double glass doors. Len walked up beside his beloved sister and gave her wrist a squeeze. Rin smiled at him, and then pointed. "Let's go!"

Both showed their invitations to the bouncers, and then stepped inside. All kinds of paintings were hung up on the walls for sale and placed on easels, but the flashiest one was one that almost resembled Len Kagamine. Rin smiled at sight of the picture, suddenly having a strong urge to buy it.

"Oh my God, Rin and Len Kagamine!" Miku said, rushing over with a crystal tumbler full of scotch in her black gloved hand. She wore a red mini dress with layers and layers of red frills on the ends that ended to her knees, and then strappy black high heels. Her hair was in a bun high on her head, some strands coming loose and flying around her face. She looked very beautiful, but Len couldn't help but think Rin still looked better.

"Oh, hello, Miku," Rin said, grimacing a bit as if she caught a whiff of dog shit, but all that filled their nostrils was Miku's signature scent: Chanel no. 5. Rin wore Chanel no. 19, and mixed together created a scent horrendous beyond belief. It was like the two were _made_ to dislike each other.

"Yeah, hi, Miku," Len said, looking around for his group of friends. "Where's Nero and Luki? I need to meet them." Len and Rin purposely came 38 minutes late to the _Back to Basics_ party, and he knew everybody was itching for the two's arrival.

"Uhhh..." Miku said, pretending to search for the two. "I dunno. Somewhere around here. Want some scotch?" She motioned towards the bar with an eager smile. Miku purposely avoided Rin's gaze, paying full attention to Len.

"Naw; he's good," Rin said with a forced grin. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along with her in search of his friends. "We need to go find Nero and Luki now." Miku watched with a scowl as Rin rushed away into the crowds with her beloved Len. But, she had time. And plenty of it.

Kaito Shiron sat in the diner room of the art museum, which was located in the far back of the ball-room sized art museum lobby, with his fiancé, Neru Kagamine. She was chomping down dinner rolls, downing down her red wine, and applying lip gloss all at the same time while telling him about her vacation to the Bahamas one summer. He nodded like he was paying attention, but his deep blue eyes kept making its way to Len Kagamine, who was standing in a group with his sister and two other kids, chatting. _Fuck_, did Len look overwhelmingly sexy in that body fit hoodie and tight jeans. His ass looked perkier than usual and his face was youthful and absolutely magnificent. Every part of the teenager was beautiful; his fingers were slender, his fingernails were painted yellow and were shaped, his legs curved in ways women would die for, his figure was the shape of an hourglass (besides his chest), and oh god did his icy blue eyes pop out against his cream skin and blend wonderfully with his darkening blonde hair. Kaito just wanted to go over there and ravish him in front of everybody, not caring because the moans and pleads that escaped the boys lips would hypnotize him and put his brain to sleep immediately.

Shit; did he have to masturbate right about now.

"And then we went to the mountains and checked out the beautiful view," Neru said as she swallowed the dinner rolls that was stuffed into her mouth. She wiped her hands on a napkin and began to chew at another dinner roll. "We should go as our honeymoon, sweetie."

"I have to use the bathroom," Kaito said, dropping his napkin on his plate of uneaten lobster, and then stood up from the oak chair.

"Okay," Neru said, stroking her blonde hair and looking slightly depressed. Kaito decided to ask her what was up when he was done with his trip to the little boys' room. With a forced smile and a grin, Kaito weaved through the dining room and out onto the lobby of the art museum. "Love Game" by Lady Gaga started to play after the last classical song of the night, and the teenagers began to dance with one another, all rushing to the center of the ball room sized room to show off their moves.

Len became caught in the rampage and lost sight of his friends while being tossed and hit around like a voodoo doll. Kaito, being a sucker for attractive, young, innocent, and vulnerable children, came to the blonde's rescue and held him from behind.

"Len," Kaito said into the boy's ear, since the music was loud and so was the chatter of the guests. He had to make sure Len knew it was him before advancing away from the thick crowds with him.

"K-Kaito?" Len asked, sounding slightly confused and frightened. Kaito wrapped his arms around Len's tiny, delicious waist and took a small bite as his ear. Len relaxed a little bit in his hold, so Kaito began to guide the boy towards the wooden art museum stairs. No one that knew them both had noticed their disappearance, which was a good thing, making it easy to slip up onto the second floor unnoticed.

"W-What are we doing up here?" Len asked, his icy aqua eyes staring up at the older man's face. Kaito continued to guide Len by his waist, leaving sloppy, wet kisses onto the boy's neck to reveal his desire. Len shifted in the arms of the man, and held his head up to give Kaito better access to his neck.

"We didn't finish where we started off," Kaito whispered huskily into Len's ear. He then proceeded to unzipping Len's hoodie as they arrived to the designated room.

Len obediently opened the room door as Kaito placed kisses down his neck once again, gasps and muffled moans escaping out of his red lips. The room was revealed to being an office, probably one of the staffs, complete with a giant red couch beside an arch window that had a perfect view. Kaito quickly made his way to the couch, pulled the cushions so a bed came out, and dropped Len back-first onto it.

Kaito removed his scarf, and then his blue and white jacket quickly, dropping himself on Len's chest once he was done. Len unzipped the rest of his hoodie, took it off, and dropped it onto the tanned carpet, all while trapping Kaito between his beautifully curved legs. The blue haired man easily peeled off Len's black T-shirt, and then bent over and kissed at the left nipple.

"A-Ah... Kaito..." Len gasped, grabbing at the silky blue hair below. He bit his bottom lip when Kaito licked around his pick nipple, and moaned when his teeth grazed against it. Kaito proceeded to doing the same to the right nipple, enjoying the sounds that erupted from above him, and then began to kiss down his chest.

This time, Kaito decided to be quick about fucking Len. They probably had a short amount of time before Neru and Rin wondered where they were. He finally reached the boys belly button and left short, simple kisses there, and then began to untie his shoelaces and slip them off so he could take off his jeans.

Len became scared and nervous as he watched Kaito undress him and suddenly wanted to stop. But, how would that make him look if he asked Kaito to stop now? He had practically _begged_ the man the first time they had attempted their love making and now he suddenly wished to _stop_? He'd seem like a virgin _and_ a pussy, and Len felt as if he wasn't to be classified as either one. Who would stop _Kaito Shiron_ from getting in your pants, anyway? An idiot, maybe. _Fuck_, was this man beautiful, but Len suffered from an emotion-altering sickness by the name of _low self esteem_. And that was what preventing him from wanting to continue with this.

"K-Kaito, Rin might be looking for me," Len said in his best concerned voice. He felt air slap against his bare legs and suddenly realized he was now completely naked. He wanted to throw up immediately. And _now_. "_Kaito_!"

"Eh?" Kaito looked up from Len's thighs and met Len's frightened gaze. The lustful twinkle in his deep blue eyes morphed into concern and remorse as he studied the boys face. "Are you okay?"

"I..I..." Len tried to say, but a lump formed in his throat and his eyes became glassy with tears. They mistakenly dripped down his face, causing his cheeks to burn from embarrassment. The feeling to throw up became unbearable, but he didn't want to leave the room naked, nor did he want to throw up in front of Kaito, so he just held it back for as long as he could.

"Len!" Kaito looked shocked, but he traveled back up and cradled Len in his arms as if he knew what was wrong. "It's alright; I'll stop."

"N-No… Don't stop," Len muttered against Kaito's chest. He couldn't let Kaito think he was just some annoying little kid who wants it for one moment, and then doesn't another. Kaito would grow disinterested in him and stop paying any attention to him, which would make the blonde go nuts. He knew it was wrong to do this with his Mom's Fiancé, but, _damn_, he just couldn't help himself. Just looking into Kaito's deep blue eyes made him want to jump on the older man.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, a bit weary about agreeing to that. Len nodded stiffly and tried his hardest not to sniff. If he did, then chances were that Kaito wouldn't believe him. "Really?"

Len sighed a small sigh of frustration, and then tilted his head upwards and planted a soft kiss on Kaito's plump lips. "Please continue?" With a deep inhale for courage, Len threw his body over Kaito's and began playing with the man's bottom lip, nibbling and licking at it to prove that he wasn't scared, even though deep down inside he was.

Kaito responded with a light grunt and placed his hands on Len's waist to steady the boy on his lap. Gently, the older man pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth and began playing with his small tongue, making sure he was careful before he started to become rough.

"Mm, Kaito," Len gasped, pulling back a bit so he could speak. He narrowed his eyes at Kaito slightly so he could appear seductive and tugged at the man's pants. "_Just hurry and take me already_."

Without another word, Kaito rolled so that Len was lying on the makeshift bed, his blonde hair sprawling about all over the couch. They began to kiss again, Kaito being a bit rougher than before. Before long, both were completely naked, Kaito leaving love marks all over Len's chest and stomach.

"A-Ahh…" Len breathed, his hips unintentionally squirming side to side at Kaito's tongue circled his inner belly button. He felt the fear from before slowly going away, and yearning quickly replacing it. His body was just oh so hot and his penis was aching to be touched. And _now_.

"Do you really want me to take you?" Kaito muttered against Len's stomach, his lips trailing down to his blonde pubes. Len began to squirm harder and shiver, his cock slowly springing upward. With flushed cheeks and a nod, Len muttered a squeaky, "_Please_."

Len's words went straight down to Kaito's cock, turning the older man on immediately. He placed his pink lips on the head of the blonde's penis, his tongue slightly poking out to get a taste. Just from the feeling of Kaito's wet muscle on his manhood caused Len to let out a gentle moan and squirm again, this time a little bit quicker. Kaito gripped at Len's waist to steady him, and then continued to leave sloppy, wet kisses down the boy's penis.

"A-Ah… _Kaito_!" Len bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to annoy the older man with his constant moving. "_St-Stop teasing me and hurry_…"

"Hurry with what?" Kaito asked between kisses, and then placed his whole tongue on the base of Len's penis, slowly dragging it upwards while keeping the boy's gaze. Len slapped his hand over his mouth, his whole face turning a deep shade of red, and muffled back a long, needy moan.

"K…Kaito…hurry before…someone comes… in… or…. C-comes looking f-for… us…" Len muttered from between his fingers.

"If someone was looking for us, don't you th-"

"_LENN_! WHERE AAAAARREEE YOOUUUUU!?" A cheery, bubbly voice screamed from just nearby their door. They froze, the sound of a door across the hallway opening and closing loudly startling them just as much as the voice did.

"_Rin_!" Len whisper-shouted to Kaito, and then sat up in the makeshift bed. His blue eyes were wide and glassy with horror, and his jaw almost dropped. "What are we going to d-"

"_LEEEENNNN_!! ARE YOU INNN HERE!?" The voice called again, knocking on a wooden door next door to there's. And then the door opened and closed loudly. "_LEEEEEN_!!"

Kaito jumped to his feet, grabbing Len by his waist and carrying him to the office desk. He placed him underneath it with his clothes and hissed, "_Change_!" And then he went for his own clothes and put them on as fast as lightning.

Len, with shaky hands, began pulling on his underwear and pants as silently as he could. His cheeks were flushed from almost crying from fear, and his headache pounded. It was as if God was trying _not_ to allow the two to do _anything_! It was the second time Rin had ruined things between them, and now it was going to be awkward talking to the older man again. Especially since his Fiancé is down there, waiting for his return so they could go back to being all mushy-gushy. _Disgusting_.

"_LEEEN_!" Len froze at the sound of the door opening. He began to work faster at putting on his clothes, just in case Rin made her away over to the office desk and peeked over it.

"It's just me, Rin," He heard Kaito saying. There was a short pause and a few movements before Rin started laughing. The laugh was pretty close to the office desk.

"Ooooh, _Kaito_! You're hair is messy; it's so cute!" Rin squealed. "Let me fix it for you!" The door shut, but Len knew somebody just closed the door and both were still there. He covered his mouth to prevent from anyone hearing him breathe. Did Rin just close the door for privacy? What's going _on_?

"A-Ah, thank you very much, Rin," Kaito chuckled. Len imagined Kaito smiling, since he couldn't see them.

"What are you doing in here _alone_, anyway?" Rin giggled. It sounded flirty, and slightly seductive. Len's stomach churned. Why did Rin have to be such a flirt?

"I was just exploring the museum," Kaito replied, sounding as if he were still smiling politely. "I don't know where Len is, if that's what you're about to ask."

Rin began to giggle again, even though the older man hadn't even said anything hilarious. "Ooooh, it's okay Kaito-san…" There were footsteps nearing the office desk, and Len froze from fear.

Finally red boots appeared in front of the desk and Len almost screamed from shock. Rin's legs walked around the office chair and sat in it, and then pulled up so close to Len that he could see every single stitch in her denim shorts.

"That's what they say in Japan, right? They add a 'san' after an older person's name, correct?" Rin giggled. "I like the way it sounds… Kaito-san…." Obviously she knew that that was the correct term since she had been in Japan for quite a while, but acting stupid was her game. And it made boys want to be by her side and correct her all the time.

"U-Umm… Thank you, Rin," Len heard Kaito say. He could tell the man's smile was waning. Len wished he could talk in Kaito's mind so he could scream, "_SAVE_ _ME_!" without Rin hearing. "I really must get going, though, so let's go back downstairs. Okay?"

"Alrighttttt," Rin giggled again, and then jumped off the seat. The toe of her boots rammed Len right in the knee, but he ignored the pounding pain and muffled back his groan.

Len listened as the two left the room, waiting until the door closed before he crawled from underneath the office desk and jumped up. He had a pounding headache, a bruised knee, and shaky hands, but he still wanted Kaito to take him. And _tonight_.

* * *

_**The party must go on**_

Meiko, Ted, Dell, and Gackupo all flashed the bouncer's their invitations and stepped in, all dressed head to toe in their best garments. Meiko was dressed in a sexy strapless red mini-dress along with her red Prada kitten heels and tangles of diamond necklaces and bracelets. Ted was dressed in a white Armani dress shirt and tie with black dress shoes and a loose-fitting black dress pants. Dell was wearing a white Armani tuxedo with a red tie for the only splash of color besides the rose in his chest pocket. And Gackupo was wearing all Ralph Lauren with his Garrison Herringbone Blazer matched with gray dress pants and black dress shoes. They all looked _amazing_.

"Oooh, they actually have a bar in here," Meiko said with a smile, her brown eyes twinkling deviously. "Maybe if I get drunk I can loosen up a bit and forget who actually made this party in the first place."

"Knock yourself out," Gackupo said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find Rin and talk to her. I miss that girl so badly." His hands tingled by just hearing himself say her name. Fuck did he miss her. She was so amazing and cool and fun to hang out with, unlike that bitch Miku. And now that she was here it was his chance to reunite with his best friend.

"I'm going to go… Umm… talk around," Dell said, refusing to let anyone know he was actually going to find his forever love, Len Kagamine. Damn, did he need a pack of pot right about now. It was usual the only thing that calmed him down nowadays. Maybe Len could be his pot later on in life when he takes his heart.

Yeah fucking right.

"And I'm going to go find Miku and Teto," Ted said with a half smile. He fixed his tie hastily, and then made his way through the crowds without another word. He knew if he stayed there his friends would bag on him about such a weird obsession with Miku just because she gave Teto friends to be with. But, they never did understand. And they probably never would.

"Where is Len!?" Miku hissed, slapping Aku on the back the minute she arrived to the bar. Her arched eyebrows were furrowed into a frown, and her pouty pink lips were the opposite of a smile, but she still looked breathtakingly hot.

"L-Len?" Aku asked, a bit shocked that she was just hit with Miku's diamond ring covered hand. "I-I dunno… I saw him coming downstairs alone, though." She gripped her half empty shot cup of scotch and lowered her eyes, afraid that Miku was going to attack her again for not keeping track of him.

"Stop sitting here like a loser and go look for him!" Miku shouted, stomping her heels. "Once you see him, text me where he is; I need to get him away from that bitch, Rin!" She began smoothing her head to make sure her hair didn't frizz from so much boy stress, and then stormed off. Tonight was the night. She needed to get in Len's pants. And if she didn't, Rin _and_ Aku were going to get it. And _bad_.

Dell rudely pushed people aside, knowing well that they wouldn't scold him for doing so. His Mother and Father could probably buy everything they owned and a lot more if they did. And everyone at this party knew that very well. He needed to find Len and quick, before he began to stress smoke his pot.

"Move," Dell hissed, pushing this one slut aside and frowning. "'Scuse me…" He scanned the crowd nervously, his hands practically shaking. And then he caught him.

Len was sitting near the dining section, gripping his knee tightly and staring at somebody that wasn't in Dell's sight and looking a bit… sad? Yet he still looked so fucking hot. Dell needed to ask him to go somewhere with him… And soon.

"You okay, Len?" Dell asked once he arrived, still wishing he had his pot… or at least some Marijuana. Len looked up at Dell, snapping out of his daze, and then raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Um, may I ask who you are?" Len asked. He tossed his head sideways, flipping his blonde side bangs out of his eyes. Dell couldn't help but stare into his icy blue eyes, becoming mesmerized by his beauty. And then he froze.

Dammit, Len didn't even know him that much! Dell hadn't even said a word to him at the Kaito party at his house a few days ago! Len must've been beyond freaked out that Dell even knew his _name_.

"I am… Um… Dell," Dell forced a polite smile, even though all he wanted to do was smile lovingly into the boy's eyes and tell him how much he loved him. "Dell Yowane. And you're Len Kagamine… Right?"

"Yeah," Len nodded, smiling politely back. "Aren't you in Ted's Drama class?" He dropped the hood from on top of his head so he wouldn't seem rude, and put his aching knee back down, where it was supposed to be.

"Y-Yeah…." Dell said, trying to regain his composure. But, he just couldn't help it; Len was too hot in that outfit. "I love Drama. I've been trying to write a play of my own," he lied. And then bit his tongue for punishment. Bad boy.

"You do?" Len's blue eyes flickered with interest, and his face lit up. "I love Drama, too, but I've had so much work lately that I just couldn't find the time to do anything." He smoothed his blonde hair and leaned forward a bit, all attention on Dell.

"Really?" Dell asked, mentally happy dancing that he actually found out one of Len's interests just by telling a little white lie. He sat down beside the boy and flashed one of his best smiles. "I could maybe write a play for you, y'know, since you don't have a lot of time lately."

"You could?" Len asked, a genuine smile pulling at his lips. "That'd be soo cool." He laughed a bit from excitement, melting the other boy's heart in an instant. God; was Len sexy.

"Of course," Dell smiled genuinely back. "When do you want it?"

Len's face flushed. "Whenever's good for you, y'know, since plays take such a long time and concentration to make, and I don't want to rush you at all, y'know, because you must be so busy, too, since you have Drama club and all these other after school activities that you need to go to, and so do I, but I'd love to have a play made just for me, because it'd be so awesome and I'd really love it, and I'd really want for you to make one for me whenever you have time because I know everyone's really busy around here that they really don't have time, and I-"

"Don't worry, don't worry, Len," Dell said, laughing. "You're really cute when you're nervous, y'know that?"

Len's cheeks turned rosy from embarrassment as he lowered his head. "S-Sorry…"

"Don't worry," Dell smiled. "You could make it up to me by hanging out with me Saturday?"

Len looked back up into Dell's deep red-brown eyes. "S-Sure. But, can it be around 3:00 because I have to do some extra curr-"

"No problem," Dell quickly finished, just glad that he actually got a _date_ with Len Kagamine. "I'll hold you to that."

"Okay," Len smiled, feeling his stress melting off. Maybe it was the beginning of a beautiful, real friendship. Maybe later on Dell could be his best friend that he could trust with all his secrets. Len felt himself grinning at the idea.

Oh boy was he wrong.

"Oh, Kaito, we just _have_ to go to Japan together after our marriage!" Neru giggled. Her arm was draped over his shoulders, and a wine glass held firmly in her other hand. Piles and piles of half-eaten food and used tissues were stacked up on several plates around her, telling anyone who passed by that the woman ate a little too much.

Kaito tried not to grimace at how her breath stunk of wine and butter with dough rolls, and at how drunk she was right now. He just wanted to return to the arms of Len and sleep on the boys cream-colored chest. He just wanted to grab Len, and pin him down in his own bedroom, claiming his legs, arms, chest, stomach, lips, and co-

"Pleeaassseee, Kaito?" Neru asked with a lazy grin. "Just you and me tonight, in my lingerie while you're wearing nothing…"

"U-Ummm," Kaito's face reddened. "Do we have to talk about that _here_?"

"No," Neru smiled. "No we don't. Let's go home."

"Now?" Kaito glanced over at Len, who was talking to some creepy looking older boy with white hair. "Don't we have to wait for Len or Rin or something?"

"They'll come home soon," Neru giggled. She stood up and tugged Kaito so he would stand up too. Once he obeyed, she left a lazy wet kiss on his cheek and giggled louder. "Coommmeee onnnn, kisss meee, Kaaaiitttooo!"

Kaito felt his face contorting into a grimace, even though he tried his hardest to hide it. No fucking way was he going to kiss a bad smelling, ditzy, bad-breath, drunk who was just falling all over herself. He needed to get away from her and fast.

"Not now, Neru," Kaito said, gently tugging her towards to doorway. "Let's just get you home so you can get some rest. Here; I'll go with you." He guided her carefully, since she was tripping on her legs and using him for support.

"Buuuttt I w-wanted to have sex t-tonight," Neru hiccupped. "_Seeeeexxx_!" She began to bury her head on his chest, refusing to move anymore.

"Neru!" Kaito hissed. "Come on; you need some sleep, obviously." He picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to the door. "Let's just go home and sleep, okay?"

"But," Neru sobbed as Kaito stepped out of the museum and onto the sidewalk of the city. "Stanley always has sex with me after a long night… Even when I-I'm drunk he d-does…"

"Stanley?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow at her in shock. Who the hell was _Stanley_!?

"Stanley used to love me no matter how I was," Neru continued with a shaky sigh. "Stanley…!" And then she was out cold.

Kaito decided to ignore this "Stanley" comment for the night. Neru was under way too much stress anyway. With a heavy, confused sigh, Kaito waved for a cab, and then placed Neru in it. He went in after her and then closed the door.

"To 8265 Forest Street, please," Kaito called to the cab driver, and then leaned his forehead against the cold window.

* * *

_**She's a flirt**_

"That party was fuckin' _awesooommee_!" Rin practically shouted as she kicked open the front door to their deluxe apartment. Her hair was slightly frazzled, her shirt was a bit twisted, and a liquor bottle half-full was in her tiny hand.

Len walked in slowly behind, excited and disappointed all at once. He was excited that his new friend, Dell, was making him a play, but disappointed that Kaito had left so early. He really wanted to have sex with him finally, but so, so many interruptions.

And Rin… Len glanced over at his sister, whom kicked off her boots and jumped down onto the couch. She pulled off her coat and shirt, revealing a pink bra and ultimate cleavage. Len felt his face go hot.

"Rin..!" Len shouted as he rushed over. "Put on some clothes! Kaito is—"

"It's so _hoottt_, though," Rin sighed, leaning back in the seat. A smile pulled at her lips that told Len otherwise. She was either trying to get him or Kaito to stare at her. And if it was Kaito, Len was going to kick her ass, siblings or not.

Len crossed his arms and glowered at her. "I'm going to go take a shower. Just get into your room and turn on the fan. No one in this house wants to see your junk." He took off his hoodie, draped it over his shoulders, and began to walk down the hallway towards his room.

"-Do you think Kaito would?" Her voice replied.

Len froze. He spun around and stared at the back of her blonde head. "-What is that supposed to mean!? Mom is going to m—"

"And?" Rin asked. She stood up and turned around to face her brother, a devious smile playing at her red lips. "You seem to not mind."

Len's mouth hung slightly open.

"Yup," Rin began to slowly step towards him, one foot in front of the other. "I knew you were in the room with him. And I knew that you and Kaito were going to do the 'dirty.'"

Len glared at her, his light blue eyes darkening. "Mom would never believe you," he said slowly and carefully, like she was hard of hearing. His heart was beating hard in his ears and his body shook from anger and fear. Was Rin actually threatening _him_!? The sister that he waited so long for; that he loved so, _so_ much!?

"And mom would never believe you, either," Rin said without missing a beat. She crossed her arm and took one more step forward.

"Kaito doesn't like your ass," Len fired back, crossing his arms also.

"Oh really?" Rin tilted her head and widened her blue eyes. "He _doesn't_?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Len asked, fear building up in his chest.

Rin smiled at him, taking one more daring step towards Len. "Kaito is obviously a flirt; he's with mom, you, and me. What does that sa—"

"He's not with _you_," Len spat, not feeling bad for arguing with his beloved sister. Right not she was being a fucking, manipulative bitch and Len wanted it to stop.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Is he not?"

Len stopped crossing his arms and paused, thinking. And then he stared at her with wide eyes. "…What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Rin just smiled, and then began to walk past him to her room.

"…You little _bitch_!" Len spun around and rushed towards her with livid eyes. "What the fuck did you do with Ka—"

"What the fuck did _you_ do with Kaito?" Rin turned back around, glaring right back. "Just like me, you only just met the guy! And now you're trying to have _sex_ with him!?"

Len continued to glare. He didn't want to talk about this with anybody. Rin just needed to go suck a dick that's not Kaito's and take her whore ass into her room.

"You know what, Rin?" Len tilted his head and forced a close-mouthed smile.

"What?" Rin did the exact same thing Len did, looking like a female clone of him.

"You should take your fat ass back to Japan where you belong, because now you're in my turf," Len said with an eyelash bat. "And we already have a slut in Westchester, and that's Miku."

"And you, right?" Rin batted her eyelashes back. "Because last time I check, a slut is somebody who has sex with people they hardly even know."

"Kaito is a _person_, not _people_," Len fired back.

"Then it's a one-night stand," Rin smiled. "And I'm pretty sure sluts do that, too."

"I'm sure you've had plenty of those," Len smiled, also. "But FYI: Kaito doesn't want AIDS from you. So go back to Japan as soon as possible, okay?"

"Kaito would want anyone, obviously," Rin giggled. "Just watch. And. See."

Before Len could speak, Rin sauntered to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Len flexed his muscles, trying not to go into that room and kick her ass. If Rin wanted to be a bitch she could, because Len is a professional at that.

And it was fucking war.


End file.
